


Butwedontfeellikeoutsidersatall (IM SO FUCKING ALONE)

by troubledsouls



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 11:27:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6049945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubledsouls/pseuds/troubledsouls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Badlands to Topia, Adrenaline's coming in for medical. Broken hand."</p>
<p>"Did he find <i>him</i>?"</p>
<p>"What do you think?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Butwedontfeellikeoutsidersatall (IM SO FUCKING ALONE)

When he screams, it's a noise that's torn from his throat and cast into the air. It's a terrifying sound, one of pain and desperation.

His fist collides with a crumbling wall and he screams again, but this one is mixed with a different kind of sound - one of despair. 

Smoke rises from the charred rubble around him, burnt beams and half-standing walls, one burned-down apartment complex of many. Some buildings still stand, rising through the smog and making dark shapes where they disappear into the mist.

He lets his broken hand fall to his side, then turns around, blood dripping onto the ashes.

He starts to walk, shoes crunching through burnt wood. It's dead silent except for those soft noises and his breathing.

He walks out onto the street, littered with debris and more burned remains of buildings.

He continues until he reaches one of the buildings that still stand. It's not as tall as it would have been, the upper floors having been reduced to dust.

He steps through where the door would have been. It's now a broken mess, a remnant of what it used to be, just like the city.

"Vile creatures hands can be, an independent part of me." He says, as clearly as he can.

Someone jumps down and lands in a pose prepared for fighting, then straightens as soon as she sees him. "Did you find _him_?"

He shakes his head, then holds out his broken hand. "Sorry about this."

"Topia's on medical. I'll tell him you're coming." She pulls a walkie-talkie out of the holster on her belt. Primitive technology that can't be tracked, the only good thing about its use. "Badlands to Topia, Adrenaline's coming in for medical. Broken hand."

Topia's voice crackles out of the receiver. "Did he find _him_?"

"What do you think?" Badlands snaps, then puts away the walkie-talkie with care. "Get going."

He nods. "Stay safe."

She scoffs. "Who do you think I am?"

A blink later, and she's gone.

He backs out of the building and continues down the street. He leaves drops of blood as a trail for anyone to track him by, but they'd only be able to do it before the drops dried. The streets and remaining buildings of this city are bloodstained.

He reaches a building almost entirely reduced to dust and slams his foot on a section of the ground like all the rest.

The section of ground raises enough to expose a pair of eyes.

He says the code. "Vile creatures hands can be, an independent part of me."

The section is pushed open enough to allow for entry.

He jumps down, landing hard and rolling in order to not cause himself any more injury.

The opening slams shut, the underground room plunged into darkness for a few seconds before a single lightbulb flickers on overhead.

"Adrenaline." A figure descends a ladder a few steps before jumping to the ground.

"Topia." He gets to his feet carefully, not wanting to injure his hand even more.

"No luck?" Topia roughly takes his broken hand and shoves the bones back into their correct, whole places.

He nods, watching as his hand heals under careful touches of Topia's fingertips.

"Gonna take Vessel tunnel to HQ?" Topia releases his now unbroken hand. "There."

He nods, both in confirmation and in thanks.

"Good luck." Topia does a half-salute.

He salutes back before leaving, crawling through a series of small tunnels before dropping down into one big enough to stand in - Vessel tunnel. One of the four tunnels set up by _him_ for easy, hidden transport.

Walkie-talkies don’t work in the tunnels. He’s on his own.

He begins to walk forward, the darkness warping around him and swallowing him whole.

The walk to HQ through Vessel tunnel always takes him exactly 7 hours and 18 minutes if he doesn’t stop.

He stops walking when he hears footsteps behind him. He turns around and lets the darkness stp clinging to him, allowing himself to be seen.

A smile too wide to be normal set in a pitch-black figure, red irises set where eyes would be with no whites and no eyelids.

“Hello, Joshie.” The dripping mass of darkness steps forwards. “Don’t you recognise your best friend?”


End file.
